It Happened In The Lab
by Chapa'ai-hi
Summary: Helen and Nikola get into a sticky situation after a mutating Nubbin spells trouble! Totally Teslen, rated T to be safe


**~AN~**

**Hey guys! Another story! This time it's totally Teslen! YAY!**

**This is set pre-Awakening and post-Sleepers (the time when Nikola was unvamped) and includes Nubbins! :D**

**A big thanks to Stargategeek for betaing and generally being a saint in helping me with this! Thanks so much! :D Go check out her stories!**

**Read, review and enjoy! :D**

_**It Happened In The Lab**_

Nikola was striding down one of the many corridors in the Sanctuary. Helen had called him over the comms asking him to meet her in the small lab on the east wing. He sighed. He'd been working on something important back in his own lab Helen had lent to him. It was a device he thought would re-vamp him and it was nearly finished, just a few tweaks here and there. But, he thought, best not keep Helen waiting; he hates it when she gets cranky.

'Helen! What do you need from me on this fine day?' he asked, grinning while waving his arm in the air.

'I need your help examining this abnormal,' she muttered, not looking up from what she was doing. 'It seems to have mutated within the past week.'

'Ah, and which of the hundreds of abnormals would that be?' he asked, shutting the door behind him.

'Err...it's...' she stumbled, pointing to the tiny creature sitting upon her desk. 'It's Nubina Atelerix...'

'Oh, the Nubbins?' he raised an eyebrow. 'You mean those pesky little creatures that once took over your Sanctuary and made everyone...' he gestured with his hand.

'Aroused?' Helen couldn't help smiling.

'I was gonna go for horny, but yeah, same principle.' Nikola smirked.

He walked over to where she was sitting to take a closer look at the Nubbin. Helen was right, it not only looked bloated and ill but it had a strange green coloured bump on its belly. It was slowly secreting some sort of green goo which covered the container it was in. It was clearly in pain as it quietly screeched and moaned.

'Gross!' Nikola wrinkled his nose, 'I wish I didn't just eat all that lunch.' He patted his lean stomach gently.

'Yes well, I've tried giving it a small dose of painkillers and antiviral drugs but it doesn't seem to be working. I daren't risk giving it a higher dose.'

'Well, how'd this even happen, I mean the mutation?' he questioned.

'For a week now the Nubbins we still hold here have been acting strangely. Bloating. Shaking. Whimpering. Longer periods of time in camouflage...' she trailed off

'Okay, let's see.' He smiled.

They sat at the desk examining, prodding and scanning the Nubbin for over an hour until Nikola finally gave up. It was well into the evening by this time, the darkness slowly creeping into the room.

'Helen, no matter how wonderful this has been, I really must go. Your wine cellar is calling. I think a bottle of your finest Merlot is on the cards tonight.' He stood up, his left hand on his waist.

'Nikola...wait...' Helen started. In truth, she had actually called him here to help because she wanted company. Of course she didn't need any help; she could examine the Nubbin on her own. But she often got lonely working in here on her own, and Nikola could always make her laugh, even if he was annoying sometimes.

Just then, the Nubbin started to shake violently, it's eyes turning a shade of red and its belly bloating more and more by the second. It looked like it was about to explode.

'Wha...' Was all they could say before the creature let out a high pitched squeal, making the two cover their ears with the palms of their hands. The lights flickered violently, eventually staying off. The emergency light kicked in after a few moments. The next thing they saw was the lump on its belly opening and green goo being splattered all over both scientists.

'Ugh! Well that's just what I need!' shouted Nikola, staring at his now goo-covered torso.

'Interesting, it seems to be some kind of sticky substance. Nikola, would you pass me the chemical testing kit from the counter over there?' Helen was playing with the goo that also covered her whole torso.

The door to the lab burst open, revealing a nervous looking Henry carrying his capsule computer in his hand.

'Hey doc, what happened...whoa!' his eyes widened at seeing the goo covering his boss and the magnet man. 'What is that?'

'Hello Henry, the Nubbin released some sort of green substance, all over us.' Helen said calmly, still playing with it in her hands.

'Yeah, kid, we're in a bit of a sticky situation!' Nikola joked as the lights flickered on again.

'Ha Ha!' Henry said sarcastically, 'Well, the power went down over the whole east wing. Since you are the only people currently here, I assumed you had something to do with it,' he made a sideways glance at Tesla who gave him an innocent look. 'Anyways, power is back, just wanted to see what went down.'

'The creature became increasingly agitated and this...goo splattered us. Do you think you could take this poor creature back to the enclosure while we clean this up, and could you get Will to come down to help me test this substance in about ten minutes?' Helen smiled, finally looking up from the mess.

'Sure Doc, come on Tesla!' he said grinning, gesturing to the door while leaning on his knees as if speaking to a child.

'Very funny kid, she meant the Nubbin, Heinrich.' Nikola sneered.

Henry gave him a false smile and put the Nubbin, who was lying down unconscious, back into its container and walked out of the room, holding it arms length from his body. Just in case, he thought.

Nikola finally reached for the chemical testing kit Helen had asked for before one of the 'children' interrupted. Passing by her to reach it on the worktop, he brushed against her side. Almost instantly the goo from his body and from hers joined together.

Nikola tried to pull away but the goo held on tight. It was getting harder and harder to stand at the distance they were, it was like the goo was shrinking and merging.

'Nikola!' Helen sounded worried for the first time since they were 'gooified'.

'Well! This certainly makes this situation seem brighter!' Helen glared at him. 'It's alright Helen, why don't we both try and move in opposite directions. You go that way and I'll go,' he pointed to the other side of the room, 'over here.'

They tried as hard as they could to get away from each other but the goo would not loosen. As soon as they stopped, the goo acted like elastic and pulled them together at a great force nearly knocking them both over.

'Well, this goo isn't that bad, I kinda like this predicament we're in!' Nikola beamed.

They were joined, literally, at the hip. Their faces mere inches apart, not to mention other parts of their bodies.

They both stared at each other for a moment, like they were in a trance or something, before Helen came back to reality and looked anywhere but his face. 'Stop messing around Nikola, we need to get this goo off of us.' She was getting uncomfortable, which wasn't like her.

'Oh, I thought you thought the green stuff was interesting a few minutes ago?' he teased.

'That was before it glued us to each other, Nikola.' She was growing red in the cheeks.

The goo was not only bonding them together, it started to harden and become solid. They couldn't pull away even if they wanted to.

'I think the only way we're going to get it off, is by removing our outer garments...' Nikola beamed. Oh how he had longed for the day!

'There must be another way!' Helen insisted, giving him her you-cannot-be-serious look. 'Isn't there any way we can cut through it?' she asked quickly. She did not want to be in this situation, this close to Nikola's smiling face. She could feel his warm breath on her lips making her woozy; trying to stay focused she looked around for a cutting implement.

'Well, if I was still my own sweet vampire self, I could have quite easily have cut through this with my long, sharp claws, but now, I'm afraid I can't.' He chuckled. The irony of it all amused him.

Helen, getting more and more agitated, couldn't find a single thing in her lab that would help. Bugger it! Why did she have her old friend tidy up yesterday! Finding no other solution, she agreed to his plan.

'I do hope this is the day you picked to not wear any under garments?' Nikola asked, smiling and hopeful.

'I'm afraid not,' she smiled. At least that comforted her. She didn't like the idea of Nikola staring at her half-naked body, which certainly wouldn't help the situation, as she swore she could feel the Nubbin pheromones starting to affect her. But why hadn't they before, when they had been fully clothed and not stuck to each other?

They had to help each other by lifting the other person's shirt up over their shoulders. Nikola had taken off his jacket which hadn't been covered in the goo. Magnus was wearing one of her royal blue silk shirts, which was now ruined; it was one of her favourites too!

It's a good job Will or Henry couldn't see them now, they would have had a field day, Magnus thought. Although Nikola wouldn't have minded one bit, it would have just made the whole thing more exciting for him. When they got their shirts up and over their shoulders, they shuffled them up over their faces. Unbeknownst to Helen, a bit of undried goo from her shirt stuck to her forehead.

They finally got their shirts up and over their heads and threw them to the ground. Nikola studied Helen for a moment; she had not moved away from him yet, which is what he would've expected. She was wearing a plain white vest with frills at the top, unfortunately for him, it wasn't transparent. If he had not gawked at her, he would have noticed Helen doing the same thing to him. She was examining his torso, he was not dressed in an undergarment and so she had full view of his chest muscles and streamlined stomach. She caught herself and looked back up to his face, meeting his lustful eyes. They found themselves staring at each other for what seemed like minutes. Nikola broke the silence.

'Helen? You have a...uh...' he pointed to his own forehead.

'Helen reached up and felt her forehead. 'Bloody hell!' She sighed.

'Here let me' Nikola brought out a handkerchief from his trouser pocket and reached up to wipe it off. Just as he got his hand close to her face, the lights flickered again. He put his hand down until the lights stabilized once more.

He noticed a horrified look on Helens face. 'What is it?' he asked.

He looked up, only to see the goo from her forehead, attached to his own in a stringy cheese like fashion.

'Oh, hell, how'd it do that?' he frowned.

'I don't know,' her brow furrowed, 'but we have to get it off before the same thing hap...' just like she was saying, the goo repeated its previous actions and acted like elastic, pulling their faces together as quickly as it had done before. Thankfully, they knew what was coming and managed to stop themselves from whacking their heads together. Now though, their faces were much closer, they were so close if any one of them spoke, their lips would probably end up touching.

Helen's heart beated rapidly as she felt his warm breath on her lips again. She tried to move her lower body away to try and get some distance between their faces but the goo had hardened up already. They were stuck.

There was no way out of it now.

Nikola's eyes became lustful once again and Helen knew this was dangerous. Nikola saw the fear in her eyes and went to speak. As he moved his lips, they pecked hers. They both held their breath, Helen could feel her heart pounding hard in her chest; she felt a strange urge to move closer.

Nikola hesitated, realizing the situation. This was the only chance he would probably ever get to kiss the woman of his dreams, he thought to himself. There was nothing to lose, he thought. He went for it. Damn the consequences.

He moved his lips closer to hers, waiting for the touch. Finally their lips met and he planted a soft kiss on her lips. Helen found herself responding, giving in to the heat of the moment. Nikola deepened the kiss, waiting for Helen to pull away, but she didn't, to his pleasant surprise. It was just starting to heat up when the door to the lab burst open.

'Hey, Magnus, Henry told me you wante-' Will stood staring at them, mouth gaping open like a tunnel. 'Should I come back...or...' he stuttered, looking anywhere but them.

Nikola and Helen immediately stopped and tried as best they could to face him. Having their heads stuck together really didn't make that task simple.

'Will...' Magnus jumped. 'I...we...uh,'

'This goo has left us in an OH so comfortable position, young protégé!' Nikola beamed.

Helen blushed even more; she could feel her cheeks growing hot. 'We, uh, this goo has, uh managed to stick our faces together. Can you help us get it off?' She was so embarrassed; she wanted the ground to eat her up.

'Okay,' he almost giggled, 'how can I help?'

Oh he was soooo going to tell Henry about this! I bet he could get him to download the video footage of them...making out, and send it to Tesla. He would LOVE that!

_**Fin**_

**~AN~**

**Hope you likey likey! :P Please leave me a review, it makes my day! **


End file.
